


Body Say

by Swencaskett



Series: fics based on songs [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swencaskett/pseuds/Swencaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this idea and just couldn't get it out of my head! So here's the end result</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Body Say

Regina Mills Mayor of Storybrook, mother of Henry Mills, deals with Sheriff Emma Swan on more than one occasion. They unfortunately do not get along which is unfavorable for Henry Mills, as Miss Swan is Henry’s birthmother. Emma showed up on Regina’s door step with their son a few years back now, after he ran away to bring her back to bring back everyone’s happy endings. Everything is finally getting back to normal or at least they both thought.

 

Regina jolts awake, the dream still vivid in her mind. Flashes of a very naked Emma Swan flood her mind. She blindly reaches for her phone, opens the YouTube app and turns on the song from her dream. The lyrics stream through the little speaker. She closes her eyes to relive the dream she just woke up from. She is unsure why she would dream of the blonde sheriff, it’s not like they get along that great. She cannot deny that the Sheriff is undeniable sexy, she debates what this means.

 

**_If I had it my way, I would take you down_ ** ****_  
_ **_If I had it my way, I would turn you out_ ** ****_  
_ **_And if my body had a say, I would come again_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Scared of what I might say, cause I'm at the edge_

 

_ Emma’s hands trail all over her body, leaving goose bumps in their wake _ .  _ Emma pulls her into her and kisses her hard. She trails hot open mouthed kiss all down her starting at her neck, moving to her clavicle, up her throat to her hot open mouth. Short puffs of hot air hitting her in her waiting mouth, she closes the distance. _

 

Emma startles herself awake with a moan, the dream still vivid in her mind, her hand in her sleep shorts. She can’t believe she had a dream about Mayor Mills, let alone the one she just woke up from. Her mind is running, she has never thought about the beautiful brunette like that before, of course she’s noticed how beautiful she is. She decides right then and there that she wants to see what could come from this.

 

Regina startles as her phone goes off, she glances down to see who is texting her this early, its Emma. What would Miss Swan want this early, as Emma doesn’t have Henry so that isn’t why she would be getting ahold of her. She blushes as she thinks about the dream she just woke up from. She checks the text, and blushes even harder.

**Meet me at the Rabbit hole tonight for drinks around 7pm x E**

**Ok….. I will be there x R**

**Thanks I’ll see you later then, I look forward to it x E**

 

**_And our eyes are crossing paths across the room_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's only one thing left for us to do_ **

 

Emma is getting ready for drinks with Regina and is nervous, after the dream she had, she was nervous to take the beautiful brunette out. She was debating on wearing a dress out or skinny jeans like normal with her red leather jacket. Ruffling through her closet she looks at her dresses, a red skimpy number she used to wear for cases, a white sun dress, or her little black number. She decides to ask Ruby, she shoots her a text and jumps in the shower.

 

Regina rereads the text, what could this mean???? Fretting over the meaning of the text enough she goes to look in her closet on what to wear. She automatically looks at her dresses because she has an idea, thinking back to the song that was playing during the dream she grabs out her black sheer dress with a plunging neckline showing off her cleavage nicely, it stops about mid-thigh.  _ This will do nicely _ . She goes to her lingerie drawer and pulls out her red lace set.

 

**_You can touch me with slow hands_ ** ****_  
_ **_Speed it up, baby, make me sweat_ ** ****_  
_ **_Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex_ ** ****_  
_ **_If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away_ ** ****_  
_ **_Touch, make love, taste you_ ** ****_  
_ **_If my body told the truth, baby I would do_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Just what I want to_

 

Regina walks into the rabbit hole and looks around for Emma, she finds her sitting at the bar, she’s nursing a scotch on the rocks, while a glass of deep red wine is sitting next to her with an empty seat, she imagines is for her. When she finally takes in what Emma is wearing, her jaw drops, Emma is wearing a skin tight sexy little red dress that leaves nothing to the imagination, Regina catches herself staring and decides to walk up to Emma and let her get a peek at her sexy dress.

 

Emma hears some Shuffling next to her, she glances up and is surprised to see Regina sliding the bar stool out next to her. She has to do a double take as her jaw almost hits the bar. She’s wearing this tight sheer black dress and hints of red peeking out from her amazing cleavage, and its tantalizing high up her thighs and keeps riding up and she slides on the bar stool.

 

**_If I had it my way, I would take the lead_ **

**_And if I had it my way, I would take you deep_ **

**_If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest_ **

**_Show you all the red lace underneath this dress_ **

 

“Hey thanks for meeting me.”

 

“no problem Miss Swan. What is the meaning of this visit to this mundane place?”

 

“well, ummm can’t two friends go out for drinks, without it meaning something?”

 

“yes dear, I’m going to see what’s playing on the jukebox.”

 

“oh okay, is red wine ok with you?”

 

“No, I would like something stronger, I’ll have what you are having dear.”

 

**_And our eyes are crossing paths across the room_ **

**_There's only one thing left for us to do_ **

 

Regina saunters over to the jukebox, knowing Emma’s eyes are on her the whole time. She holds her breath hoping they have the song she wants; she lets out a relived “yes” under her breath. She puts in the money for the song, and clicks on Body Say by Demi Lovato, she’s unsure of where she heard it first but it’s been stuck in her head and then after the dream she woke up from she just needed to listen to it and have Emma hear it also.

 

Emma watches from across the bar as Regina chooses a song on the jukebox. She looks away just as she heads towards her, just as a light pink dusting crosses her features. Regina is sauntering over making sure her hips sway to the song playing, Emma is unsure what song it is but it has a nice beat to it that Regina is meeting with every sway.

 

**_You can touch me with slow hands_ **

**_Speed it up, baby, make me sweat_ **

**_Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex_ **

**_If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away_ **

**_Touch, make love, taste you_ **

**_If my body told the truth, baby I would do_ **

**_Just what I want to_ **

 

When Regina sits back down at the bar, Emma slides the Scotch over to her, she takes a hearty swig and slightly winces at the burn but it feels invigorating to her. She finally makes a choice. Emma Swan, pain in the ass sheriff, is going home with her. She sits there just nursing her drink while Emma does the same, then the song comes on. She looks down and blushes as if just realizing how sexy and bold of a song this is.

 

“So have you heard this song before” Emma asks Regina

 

“Yes I have, its actually the song I chose to play…..”

 

“oh.” Looks down and blushes

 

Regina looks over at a blushing Emma and says “would you like to dance?”

 

“I’d love to”

 

The duo hit the dance floor and Regina places her hands on Emma’s hips and Emma places her hands on Regina’s shoulders. As the song keeps playing Emma feels Regina’s hands pulling her closer and then lower to her ass, then her eyes go wide as Regina fully grabs her ass and pulls her lower region impossible closer.

 

**_My mind is getting in the way_ ** ****_  
_ **_Can't feel what my body say_ ** ****_  
_ **_I'mma tell you anyway_ ** ****_  
_ **_I'mma tell you anyway_ ** ****_  
_ **_My mind is getting in the way_ ** ****_  
_ **_Can't feel what my body say_ ** ****_  
_ **_I'mma show you anyway_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I'mma show you anyway_

 

Regina hears a small gasp and she palms the plump flesh under her hands. She leans in a hairs whisper from Emma’s ear and hotly whispers “do you want to go to my place and have a glass of apple cider?” Emma practically melts at Regina’s words. She merely nods her head yes and slowly untangles herself from Regina.

 

When the duo arrives to the mansion Regina practically purrs as Emma slides up behind her at the door, Emma’s body heat doing tantalizing things to her. As soon as Regina gets Emma through the door she shoves her against the door and slams it shut with the force. Emma lets out a surprised gasp at the force but let’s Regina take control for now. When Regina lets go of Emma she hears a small whimper at the loss of contact. Regina walks to her study and grabs two glasses and the decanter of apple cider and pours two generous glasses.

 

Emma’s mind is running wild with why Regina would do this, it’s so out of character and reminds her of that damned dream she had woken up from that morning. She definitely was not complaining, she is in love with the mayor after all, she takes the offered glass of cider from Regina and gives her a nod of thanks. She takes a large drink of the cider hoping to calm her nerves, this is exactly what she wants to happen, but now that it is, she’s nervous.

 

**_There's only one thing left for us to do_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh, you can_ **

 

Regina asks “do you want to listen to some music and talk about, um that kiss?”

 

“sounds lovely.”

 

Regina goes to her iPod dock and plugs her phone in and finds her playlist, the first song to play is Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke. They sit and talk about everything as, soon as Body Say comes on Regina gets up and slowly starts dancing and swaying her hips at Emma. Regina starts singing along, she comes up to Emma and puts her hands on her hips and sways back and forth.

 

_ “If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest, show you all the red lace underneath this dress”  _ as Regina sings that line she pulls her dress over her head showing of her red lace underneath her dress.

 

Regina pulls Emma up to her, hands roaming where they can reach. Regina takes Emma’s hand and asks “do you trust me”

 

Emma responds by grabbing Regina’s hand and pulling her to her and gives her a sound kiss. Regina then leads the way out of the study to the stairs and starts walking up them all while pulling Emma along by the hand. When they reach the landing, Regina reaches in to give her a small peck on the lips. Then pulls Emma along towards her room. When they reach the bedroom, Regina reaches to the back of Emma’s dress and pulls the zipper down, all while keeping eye contact with Emma. When Emma’s dress pools at her feet she’s standing there in a black lace set, that make her breasts look mouthwatering.

 

**_You can touch me with slow hands_ ** ****_  
_ **_Speed it up, baby, make me sweat_ ** ****_  
_ **_Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex_ ** ****_  
_ **_If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away_ ** ****_  
_ **_Touch, make love, taste you_ ** ****_  
_ **_If my body told the truth, baby I would do_ ** ****_  
_ **_Just what I want to_ ** ****_  
_ **_You can touch me with slow hands_ ** ****_  
_ **_Dreamland_ ** ****_  
_ **_If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away_ ** ****_  
_ **_Touch, make love, taste you_ ** ****_  
_ **_If my body told the truth, baby I would do_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Just what I want to_

 

The first thing Regina does is takes her hot mouth to the top of the blondes breasts and nibbles at the lace hiding the beautiful mounds, at the same time she reaches behind the blonde and undoes her black lace bra. When she fully takes the blondes nipple into her mouth she hears the blonde above her gasp in surprise, she gasps in surprise as the blonde’s hands travel up her back and find the clasp of her bra and undoes it. The blonde’s hands roam over the newly exposed skin and they make their way to the front of the brunette’s body and cup her breasts.

 

Emma cannot believe this is finally happening, she has dreamed about this for so long, now that it’s finally coming true she just can’t stop exploring and taking her time. The blonde gently takes the brunette’s breasts in her hands and gently massages and brings her mouth down to tweak one nipple in her mouth, while her fingers tweak her other nipple. Emma gently leads Regina to the bed and slowly lays her down, and straddles her hips, then leans down to kiss her beautiful swollen lips.

 

Regina moans into the kiss and trys to flip the blonde, but Emma just holds her position, and kisses Regina deeper, while her fingers roam down her stomach towards her waiting heat in-between her legs. When Emma reaches the barrier between her fingers and what she is looking for, she rips the last barrier away with a slight protest from the older brunette, soon it is turned into a surprised gasp when Emma’s fingers trail through her hot opening center.

 

Regina moans out “please I need you…… now……”

 

Emma responds by rubbing over the swollen bundle of nerves, to gather juices on her digits, the slowly she slides one finger in the pulsing hole waiting for her. She soon finds a nice rhythm pumping in and out all the while still kissing the brunette. Soon she ends the kiss earning a soft whimper from her, soon it dissolves in small gasps and moans as the blonde travels hot open mouthed kisses down the beautiful brunette’s stomach to her waiting center.  Emma takes one of Regina’s hands in her own at the same time she licks the brunette’s slit earning wild bucking hips. Emma keeps at the maddening pace of pumping in and out while licking and sucking at her engorged clit.

 

Regina lets out a strangled moan slash cry “I’m so close, please I need more”

 

Emma slides in another digit into her pulsing hole. And pumps in and out even faster, the next thing Emma knows is Regina screaming her climax, she helps her ride out her waves of pleasure, then slowly climbs up her lovers spent body. Regina climbs upon Emma, and straddles her and places a sweet kiss upon Emma’s lips. Slowly Regina trails her fingers down her lover’s body, and tweaks her nipples on her exploration. As she kisses her blonde lover she plunges her tongue deep into her mouth and a moan gets mixed on their breaths.

 

Emma moans for Regina to make love to her, Regina complies and slowly her fingers drawing slow paths down her lover’s body to her stomach, then lower blocked by the last barrier in- between the two lover, Regina magic’s away her lace thong, then to her small blonde patch of hair in between her lover’s thighs. When she reaches her slit she slowly rubs a slow line opening her slit and hitting her swollen nub, making her lover buck her hips for more contact. Slowly Regina enters a finger into her soaking folds to her waiting hole.

 

Regina pounds into Emma and she lets out a strangled cry of pleasure, as her lover relentlessly pounds into her bringing her closer and closer to her climax. She screams out that she’s so close. Regina travels down her body and slowly trails down a wet line with her tongue to her waiting center and slowly travels her tongue down her slit to where her fingers are pumping in and out and then slowly slides up her slit to her pulsing bundle of nerves and latches her lips around the bundle. Her lover squirms and bucks into her face and she screams out her pleasure, while she makes her pleasure last even longer.

 

Emma pulls Regina up her body and takes her lover into her quivering arms. Regina snuggles into her lovers arms and they lay in the quite listening to each other’s breathing. Emma pulls Regina into her and gives her a passionate kiss, when the kiss deepens she rolls Regina on to her back and suddenly breaks the kiss and asks repeating Regina’s earlier question “do you trust me?” Regina responds “of course”

 

Emma magic’s a box with the lid off and Regina interest in piqued, “Emma what is in the box?” Emma responds “you said you trust me, correct?” Regina gives her a skeptical look but responds with a nod. Emma reaches in the box and pulls out a blindfold and puts it over Regina’s eyes, then she reaches in the box again and instructs Regina to lay back on the bed and pulls out some rope. She ties the rope onto Regina’s hands and ties her to the bed frame, then next she pulls out a purple dildo attached to a harness, Emma slowly climbs off the bed and places the harness on her and tightens the straps.

 

Emma slowly climbs up the bed and nestles herself in between Regina’s legs, and she slowly slides the dildo up and down her soaked slit and slowly she inserts it inch by inch as slowly as she can as to not hurt the brunette. Regina lets out a muffled surprise at the intrusion but soon relaxes and moans out in pleasure. She pulls on the ropes that bound her to the bed, she arches her back and bucks her hips pushing the dildo the rest of the way into her quaking center. Regina whines out “I need to touch you please can I touch you” so Emma in the midst of pounding in to her, magic’s away the ropes and Regina’s hands immediately find Emma’s back and start pulling her closer and digging her nails into her back, sure to leave angry red welts all over her lovers back.

 

Regina arches off the bed into Emma and screams out Emma’s name as her orgasm rips through her body, leaving her a pile of limp limbs and a thoroughly fucked mess. Emma slowly pulls the special toy out of her lovers throbbing center, juices following and it’s an erotic sight that has Emma moaning in pleasure. Regina gains enough strength to flip Emma onto her back and straddle her. “my my you have been a naughty girl, let’s take care of that my special girl.” Regina flips Emma over onto her stomach and on to her lap and rubs the blonde’s ass lovely then she smacks it lightly earning a surprised gasp followed by a sultry moan.

 

Regina magic’s a similar purple dildo onto her and tightened the straps, then leans down to kiss Emma’s kiss bruised lips. Slowly she plays with Emma’s hair and pulls her head closer to deepen the kiss, Emma moans into her mouth feeling on the edge already. Slowly Regina strokes the phallus shaped object and slowly positions in to Emma’s waiting opening, slowly she inserts the object in to her lover. Emma bucks her hips into the waiting toy at her entrance, wanting to feel more she keeps pushing her hips into Regina but Regina has different plans for her, never letting more than the tip enter her blonde lover, she reaches down and rub slow tight circles around her lover’s clit making her buck even more wildly.

 

As soon as Regina Slides the toy all the way into Emma she’s a sweating shaking mess, that is screaming out Regina’s name in pleasure. Regina slows the thrusting down just a little bit while still rubbing slow circles around the blonde’s clit to help her ride out her wonderful bliss. Regina magic’s away all the toys and cleans up the mess and slides under the covers with a still shaking blonde.  _ This was way better than that damn dream _ they both think. Regina pulls the blonde into her muttering sweet loving nothings into her ear until they both peacefully fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Morning after

Emma wakes up to the sun a lot brighter in the room that she’s in, then the room she’s used to at the loft. She looks around a little disoriented, then her memories of the night flood her mind. She can’t believe that she finally made a move on Regina but in reality who really made the 1st move? She looks over and see’s regina peacefully sleeping and just soaks up all of her features.

Emma decides she’s hungry and wants to wake up Regina since she is in her home after all. After a while of thinking of how to wake up the beautiful brunette she figures out the perfect plan, after all they are both still very naked. Emma slowly slides down the bed under the covers to nestle in between the beautiful brunettes thighs. Slowly she licks up the beautiful brunettes slit, regina lets out a strangled moan but makes no move of waking up just yet. Emma swipes her tongue a little harder over the slit to the little pearl hiding behind her sodden folds. She slides her tongue into Regina’s waiting hole and tongue fucks her, slowly she moves back up the her pearl hiding under its little hood, and she nibbles on it.

Regina’s hips buck into Emma’s mouth, she lets out a strangled moan. She jerks up and her beautiful honey brown eyes blown wide with lust meet Emma’s forrest green eyes and she whimpers. Regina breathlessly says “wow” 

Emma merely keeps at what she's doing slowly she sucks Regina’s lower lips into her mouth and Regina bucks into Emma’s mouth again, at the same time Emma slowly adds a digit into Regina's waiting hole. With a come hither motion she finds Regina’s g spot and keeps stroking her and sucking and nibbling on her beautiful little pearl. Slowly she starts speeding up her thrusts and keeps nipping and sucking on her pearl. Suddenly Emma starts slowing her thrusts as Regina’s walls clamp down on her fingers as Regina screams out her name.

Out of breath Regina falls back on to the bed, “what a magical wake up, I could really get used to this.” the blonde slowly makes her way up her brunette lover's body, when she reaches her face she bends down and places a loving kiss on the brunettes lips, Regina moans into the kiss loving her taste on the blondes lips. Slowly Regina slides her hands over the blondes back scratching leaving red welts all over her lover's back.

Regina flips Emma over and kisses her hard sliding her tongue into the blondes waiting mouth. Lightly she trails her hands up to her lover's breasts and tweaks her nipples into hard buds, As she feels her begin to quiver she moves gracefully down her body kissing and nipping at her skin as she travels her way down. When she arrives between her lover's thighs she nibbles and sucks at the apex of her thigh leaving a nice hickey in her wake.

Slowly she licks up her slick opening, sticking her tongue in the blonde enough to hit her nub. She thrusts her fingers in slow at first then picks up her pace thrusting faster and nibbling on her beautiful sweet nub. Emma bucks her hips into her mouth, moaning at the sensation. “Regina” Emma all but screams out as her release hits her. Regina helps ride out her pleasure, wave after wave, she makes her way back up the blondes body and kisses her. They both let out moans tasting themselves on the other. 

Emma pulls Regina into her and cuddles and says “we really need to talk about this, about what this means for us” Regina let's out a sigh and nuzzles into Emma's side “I know we do, but I just want to soak this up for a little bit” Emma let's out a chuckle and says “only for a little while I'm hungry” Regina laughs and says “OK dear let's go get breakfast then” 

Regina dones her robe while Emma puts her tank top and underwear on and follows after Regina like a lost puppy. When down stairs Regina asks Emma “what would you like to eat dear?” Emma let's out a low chuckle and states “what I would like isn't on the menu, would you make me pancakes?” Regina smirks and says “sure dear” 

During breakfast they make some small talk about Henry and other trivial stuff. Finally they finished breakfast and went to the den and started talking about the night before. Both are impressed with the way the other is handling it and not freaking out about it. 

Emma is the first to break the silence by saying “what made you agree to get drinks with me last night?”

Regina looks down and blushes but answers as honestly as she can without spilling anything about the dream “I'm not sure, I just couldn't say no to you. Why did you ask me?”

Now it was Emma's turn to blush “I'm not going to lie to you Regina I had a dream about you.” She turns away to avoid Regina's intense gaze. 

Now it was Regina's turn to blush, “really? What was it about?”

Emma turned beet red and couldn't meet Regina's intense scrutiny. She finally looks up and says “it was a dream about us and that we, um we we're a couple.”

Regina let's out a surprised huff, “how intense was this dream, how real did it feel?”

Emma slowly takes a chance and looks into Regina's eyes, she sees nothing but understanding, so she goes into detail about the dream and tells her everything. When Emma is done Regina looks at her and says “dear I think we shared a dream, I don't know how or why but we did.”

Emma gawks and says “really?”

Regina just laughs and says “yes dear, I had the exact dream.”

Emma just laughs and launches herself at Regina, attaching her lips to the beautiful brunettes waiting mouth. She pushes Regina up against the counter making her moan, she lifts up her ass and puts her on the counter and trails down her body. When she unties the robe she's wearing she trails hot open mouthed kisses down to her breasts, she lightly licks to one nipple and tweaks the other with her fingers.

She spends a lot of time memorizing her lover's body as she makes love to her, listening to her breathy moans and her whimpers and begging for more. Emma finally relents and trails her tongue down her belly and swirls her tongue in her belly button before moving lower. When she reaches her legs she spreads them wider and nibbles and sucks at the apex of her thigh. 

Regina has finally had enough of Emma’s teasing and pulls her hair and gets her to understand she needs her. Quietly Emma nods and sets out to give her the best damned orgasm of her life. She places a kiss to her nether lips before she parts them and licks all the way up to the pearls hiding spot. She lightly nibbles and then sucks and sooths the bundle of nerves with her tongue. Sliding a single digit into her clenching waiting hole.

Regina bucks her hips into Emma's waiting mouth and let's out a throaty moan with the added pressure. Emma wraps her arm around Regina's hips holding her into place and starts thrusting into her faster. As she thrusts into her clenching hole she sucks on her engorged nub. Regina arches her back and shakes with her release, panting and moaning out Emma's name. As Regina comes down from her beautiful high she pulls Emma up and kisses her hard moaning at the taste of her on the blondes lips.


End file.
